The Avengers: Runa's Story
by Splodge2209
Summary: Runa; The Goddess of anything elements, wants her time to shine. As the youngest child of Odin and Frigga, the sister of Thor and Loki, and the future lover of Captain America. She will show the world what she's made of. This is her story...
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Everyone has their own stories about themselves, who they are, where they come from, what they do in life, their family and... Well... you get the picture. But this story isn't about them, or anyone else for that matter, but me.

My name is Ashton Clark. I am 22 years old and I live in New York City. I work as a news reporter for The New York Times. I have only lived here for 18 months, but before that...and this may shock you a bit...I lived on Asgard. Yeah, that's right, you heard me.

Not many people have heard of me in Midgard, but I am actually the youngest child of King Odin and Queen Frigga. My Asgardian name is Runa; the Goddess of Elements, but on Midgard nobody knows me by that name. My brothers Thor and Loki were the best brothers I could have ever asked for whilst growing up. Even though I look 22 now, I'm far from that, for I am immortal.

Whilst growing up, I was closest to Loki, then anyone else was, we may as well have been attached at the hip, with all the mischief we caused as kids. We were the best of friends forever, and I thought that would never change, oh how naïve I was.

It started when Loki found out his true heritage. I had known all along but was too afraid to say anything for things would change between us, that I would lose my best friend. So when Loki came to me to tell me he found out, my lack of reaction was all he needed to realise I already knew. We had the worst fight ever and that was where everything changed. Loki left Asgard. He left his family, his friends, he left...me.

Not long after that Thor was sent away. I haven't seen my brothers for such a long time, that when I saw my chance to leave to go after them, I seized it. Now 18 months later I have found Thor. He works with this group of heroes known as The Avengers. I watch over him closely, however he has no idea that I am even on Midgard, and for now I am planning to keep it that way.

When The Avengers are off fighting the big shots, I use my Asgardian powers and become Runa a heroine, and I keep the streets safe from petty crimes, but one day I will fight alongside my brother Thor once more. You maybe be wondering why I use my Asgardian name for my hero identity, after all, Thor might recognise the name, well I'm hoping he does. When that time comes we can be re-united as siblings once more.

When I came to Midgard, I lost my immortality and will only gain it back when I find love. I have my eyes set on someone but right now I don't think it's possible.

You've heard about my past, now it's time for the rest of my story to become uncovered. I hope you enjoy…


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Well, hey guys. Here is chapter one from this Avengers fanfic. Please read and review, for I would love to know what you think.**

 **Now on to the story;**

Chapter One

The city was a mess; cars upturned, fires all around, people in the streets hurt or helping others. The Avengers were standing in the middle of it all. Some past Hydra supporters decided to cause some trouble for the city, so the Avengers intervened…and…well…it didn't go so well.

Seeing the avengers were getting ready to leave the scene, I took my chance and ran up to the first person I could reach, Captain America aka Steve Rogers.

"Wait…Wait please!" I yelled as I ran up to Captain America. "Please, Captain. Can I just have a view words, please?"

The Captain turned to me, looking slighty unsure. Turning to the rest of his team, they nodded at him and he nodded back. Turning back to me, he nodded again this time at me.

"Very well, Miss…?" He asked beeseechingly.

"Clark. My name is Ashton Clark." I answered.

"Right, Miss Clark. What would you like to know?"

I stared at him, not thinking he would do the interview. After all The Avengers have never done an interview with me before. They always turned me down. I paused for a minute to think of my first question I wanted to ask him.

"What inspired you to become a hero, Captain?" I asked, putting up my professional mask instantly.

"After fighting in the war, and waking up from the ice and felt that I could do more with my abilities. I felt like helping innocent people and save them from what they couldn't fight themselves, so I became Captain America." He replied honestly.

"Thank you for answering that, I know that you have been asked this question tonnes of times before, but you never answered like that before. Why?"

"I don't honestly know, Miss Clark. I just felt that I could trust you. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and write up the mission report. Goodbye for now Miss Clark, I hope to see and talk to you again some other time." Captain America said, then walked away to his waiting team.

I stared at him as he left and said softly to his back, "Goodbye…Captain."

After The Avengers left, I walked over to my car and drove home to my apartment, I had some major thinking to do, before I go out tonight.

 **With The Avengers; Avengers Facility…**

As the team got back into the tower, they all walked over to the couches and collapsed. Captain America took off his mask and brushed his hair with his hand. He looked at his team mates and said sarcastically; "Well, that went well."

The rest of the team stared at him, not having much effort to retort back.

"Well, I think everyone should hit the showers, then return here, I have an impromptu mission to discuss with you." He said as he walked past Tony, who was taking off his iron man suit. Steve said directly to him, "Especially you, Tony, you stink worst than the rest of us."

Eventually, an hour later, everyone returned to the sitting room and collapsed on the sofas. Steve returned and sat in front of them thinking. After 5 minutes he open his mouth and asked: "Have you guy's heard of this mysterious new superhero going around the streets late at night fighting crime?"

The group nodded and some said "yeah."

"Well, Fury has said that we need to find them and bring them in for questioning. We don't know if they are a threat or if they really, honestly and truthfully want to help the city and world, if so, we will see if they want to join our little team." Steve said to them.

Tony looked slightly unsure of this and asked Steve, "What kind of powers do they have?"

"Urgh…we're not quite sure, but we will find out when we find them. So execute safety procedures and keep your eyes open for possible threats." Steve ordered playfully.

"So…when do we leave?" Thor asked impatiently.

"In about…" Steve looks at his watch"… 2 hours. So… gear up"

 **With Runa aka Ashton Clark- slums of New York- 23:00**

As I fight crime in the slums of New York I keep thinking back to the interview I got with Captain America earlier today. My first ever interview with him, it's a miracle. I know it sounds strange but I can't help it, I mean he scarcely gives out interview and when he does, they're few and far between. But anyway mind back on the job…

I hear a noise and go to investigate and to my surprise The Avengers come out and stand before me.

"We come before you with peace, we do not wish to fight you, only ask you a few questions." Black widow said steadily with her hand up and in front of her to show she meant no harm.

I look at them all and saw them nod their heads. I saw my brother Thor look strangely at me. I hope he doesn't recognise me. I don't say anything, I only stay in the shadows with my head viewable. I nod at them to carry on and Captain America steps forward.

"We want to know if you mean well to this city, are you going to keep protecting it or soon turn on it." He asked me. I tensed up and looked him in the eye.

"I have been doing this for 9 months now and I don't plan on turning my back on those who need a hero the most." I said softly, knowing they would have to strain their ears to hear me. "And right now, I don't have time for this, I'm sorry"

The captain took I step forward as I levitated off the ground, and moved to fly away.

"Wait!" he shouted to me. "At least tell us your name and a way to contact you."

"Just call my name loudly and I shall hear you" I answered him.

"And your name is…?" Thor asked.

As I flew away I looked back and whispered knowing they would hear; "Runa…my name is Runa!"

 **Authors note: Hey guys here is chapter one of the story I hope you enjoy. Just to make it clear I don't own anything except for Runa/ Ashton.**

 **Please review it gives me inspiration to write more. Thank you, guys.**

 **-Splodge2209**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey guy's, here is chapter two of this story, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Runa/ Ashton and Sarah.**

 **Now... onto the story;**

As I returned home to my little apartment, I kept thinking of the conversation I just had with The Avengers.

'Did Thor recognise my name? I hope not... 'I thought 'I haven't gone through all this for the last 18 months for nothing. Although…I didn't plan on them coming after me so soon. I mean, who do they think they were asking me that. I should have given them a right piece of my mind. But of course me being…well…me, I didn't.'

By the time I finished my mental conversation with myself I had arrived outside my apartment window. Opening the window latch with my power over the air, I pushed the window open and floated down to the ground in front of my sofa. I pushed the window, behind the sofa, closed and locked it.

Hearing a bark I turned my head. Oh, did I forget to mention I had pets, a ginger tabby cat called Gizmo, a husky dog called Hunter, and I have a jet black stallion named Midnight. Midnight stays in a stable on the long island near the outskirts of New York, I go there every weekend to see him. The stable is owned by a co-worker and friend of mine, parents.

Looking over at Hunter I saw Gizmo riding on his back again. Standing up, I clicked my fingers and my suit returned to its hiding place and I was wearing my pyjamas. I picked Gizmo up from Hunter's back and walked over to my bedroom door, turning back to Hunter I said; "Come on Hunter, we're going to bed now. I have an early day at the office tomorrow."

Opening my bedroom door, I walked over to my bed and put Gizmo down. Closing the door, I went over and pulled the forest green covers back and collapsed in bed, pulling them up over my body after I got comfortable. Gizmo came and curled up next to me, whilst Hunter laid on my bed at my feet.

As I closed my eyes I thought; 'Tomorrow is going to be a _long_ day.'

 **Morning, 8:00am, Getting ready for work:**

Do you know the feeling you get when your alarm clock goes off at an un-godly time in the morning and you just really can't be asked to move, let alone get up out of your nice, warm, cosy bed and get ready for work? Yes…well…that's exactly how I felt this morning at 7:00 am.

The only reason I did get up instead of contemplating, phoning in sick, is that Hunter and Gizmo wanted to go out and it's Friday. Friday…don't you just love Friday's? It means a whole weekend to you or for me to take Hunter and Gizmo to the stables with me to see my horse Midnight. I just love riding Midnight.

Anyway…after I had my shower and got dressed, I opened my bedroom door and let my pets out. Walking over to the kitchen I opened the cupboard dedicated to the animals and bought out the cat and dog food.

"Hunter…Gizmo...you hungry guys!" I called to them as I dished up their breakfast. They came belting into the kitchen with each other and sat down waiting. I put the bowls on the floor and said go, to which they went to their respective bowls to eat, while I made my own breakfast before leaving for work.

After quickly eating my bacon and eggs on toast I grabbed my jacket, work bag and keys to my apartment and car. My car is a midnight blue Lamborghini. I love it! The speed it goes is brilliant. A friend of mine didn't want it for he got a better car so he let me have it as long as I keep paying him until I have completely paid the car off. Who was I to say no, to this beautiful car.

On my way to work, I saw The Avengers building in the distance and smiled. I still can't believe what happened last night, I really wasn't expecting them to come and find me so soon. I've only been doing this heroine gig for about 6 months, it's still pretty new to me.

'I wonder what I'll say or do, if…and this is only and "if" they ask me to join their team. Should I or should I not?' I asked myself.

I was pulled from my thoughts as I turned into the car park of my work. I do enjoy working for 'The New York Times' but at times it can be really tiring. Some people say I am good at what I do because I dig right down and find information no-one else can, but…I think they're going mental. I mean I can't be that good…can I? Oh well, moving on…

I got out of my car and closed the door. I locked my car and walked out of the car park and round to the front of the office building. I walked pass the security guards, nodding my head at them, and walked over to the lifts. As I got into the open lift my best friend, the one whose parents owns the stables that is, got in next to me. I looked at her and saw she had her music in. when she has music on she is completely oblivious to the world around her it's unbelievable.

"Sarah…hey Sarah…Sarah…? SARAH?!" I yelled at her causing her to jump about a mile in the air and take her headphones off.

"Oh my word, Ashton, you almost gave me a heart attack. Hey, by the way." She said to me breathing slowly to slow her heart rate.

"Oh, so you do answer me eventually. I've been calling your name for the last 5 minutes, girl." I told her annoyed.

But, hey, this is Sarah. She is about average height… and by average height I mean 5'5". She has short dark brown hair with teal highlights through it. She is also pretty lean. She has an olive skin colour and eyes that are bluer than the Circassian sea.

I'm almost the complete opposite, I stand at 6'2" which for female on Midgard, is quite tall. I have waist length jet black hair with a colourful streak of each element through, but that only viewable when I take my glamour off. I have a tanned sort of skin colour, not olive, but a light tan. My eyes are the same eye colour as my brother, Loki, except my are a lot greener then his…more greener than emeralds as Sarah likes to point out. The only thing we have in common is that we are both have lean muscles, although mine are a little more so.

Anyway…as the lift stopped, we both got out and walked around the corner, to our respective desks. Which were next to each other. Our boss came out of her office and looked straight at me.

"Ashton... after lunch I want you to go to this address…"She handed me a slip of paper"… and get an interview with one, Mr. Tony Stark. He apparently has a project he is doing and I want to know what it is." She ordered me.

"Why me?" I asked her, hesitantly.

"You are one of my best reporters, so I want you to do it. Is that going to be a problem, Miss Clark?" she asked me, sharply.

"No, Miss Nevada, no problem at all." I replied, calmly.

She nodded her at me and then carried on talking in her usual cheerful tone. "After that, you can find out about this new heroine, which has been going around the streets at night fighting crime, whilst The Avenger have been taking on the bigger fights…okay?" She asked me again and I nodded, agreeing with her once more.

 **Hey guys. That is chapter 2 done. I hope you liked it.**

 **Please, please, please, review it inspires me to keep on writing. That and I want to know what you think of it. I had great fun writing this chapter and I hope to hear from you.**

 **-Splodge2209**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, my loyal readers, I would first like to thank the readers who noticed the mistake I made with updating the last chapter to the wrong story, so thank you very much. I was in such a rush to give you the next chapter that I had a bit of a blonde moment and didn't look at which story I was updating it to. Oh well, I'm sure we've all had them in the past. Lol.**

 **I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this chapter, college assignments had gotten in the way a bit, however, I will try not to make it a habit.**

 **Well after a long wait, I'm now here with chapter 3.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, I only own the people you don't recognise the names of.**

 **Now on with the story;**

So, I think you could tell, that when my boss handed me the slip with the address of a building on it and told me to go interview Tony Stark, well, to put it simply, I was not impressed. I mean, why do I have to do it? Apparently, when you are one of the best reporters that 'The New York Times' has to offer, you've got to be the one to interview . I would have thought that if you were one of the best you would be doing something more important but apparently Tony Stark is important.

So here I am in my car driving to the strange warehouse type building just to see if Tony Stark will give me an interview for the paper. I doubt he will, I mean, he doesn't give anyone else an interview so what makes my boss think he will give me an interview. She expects me to do a miracle for her! I may be a goddess, but there is only so much I can do.

As I pulled up to the warehouse, I looked about, and slowly came to a stop in front of one of the warehouses. I got out of my car and looked at the slip of paper in my hand, "Warehouse 12. Where in the name of my niece, Hel, is warehouse 12?" I slowly started walking down a road pass a lot of warehouses, and what do you know, right at the end of a row of warehouses is…well…you guessed it… _Warehouse 12._

Walking up to the door, I cautiously pulled it open. After all anything could be in that warehouse and I don't fancy visiting my niece so early in my long life. I mean come one, wouldn't you be cautious too, if you were in my shoes. Figuratively speaking, of course.

As I walked into the warehouse, I looked around steadily. I carefully tried to make no noise as I walked so I could hear everything around, that way no-one could get the drop on me.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" My voice echoed rather loudly. "Well that's not spooky at all now, is it?" I mumbled under my breath. Looking around behind me, I felt a shiver go down my spine. Have you ever had that feeling where you are being watched, but you think it's just your imagination but you just can't help it. So you end jumping at every slight sound because you've now wound yourself up so much that you are now paranoid you are being watched? Yes…well, that's how I'm feeling right now.

Suddenly I hear a voice next to me and jump about a mile in the air.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The voice- that was definitely male- asked.

I turned my head to the side and saw a, one, Mr. Stark. Turning my hold body towards him, so we are face to face, I answered trying to keep my voice from quivering after my little near heart attack experience. "Mr. Stark, I am from 'The New York Times', my name is Ashton Clark. My boss, Miss Nevada, asked me to come here and find you, for an interview. She is under some assumption that you have a secret project and she would like to know what it is." Overall, I think that my little speech came out sounding rather professional…don't you think?

Tony Stark looked at me, his eyes dark, and back rigid. He didn't look very pleased about something. "How do you know about my project?" he asked my sternly. I don't think I have ever seen him so stern before, he's normally pretty laid back.

I looked him right in the eye and said "Look, I don't want to be here. I have better things to be doing than interviewing a man-whore such as yourself. So just save me my journey and tell me what you are doing, or so help me I walk write about some of your deepest, darkest secrets, that half the world can't even begin to imagine." After realising what I just said, I slapped a hand over my mouth. I would apologise but mother Frigga always taught me to tell the truth, and unfortunately that was more or less the truth.

Stark eyebrows had shot up into his hairline and he looked rather impressed that I had the guts to talk to him. "Impressive. You have a fiery temper, it sort of reminds me of Thor's temper funny enough. No-one has talked to me like that in a very long time, it's rather refreshing. Alright considering you asked so nicely, I'll tell you what I'm doing. So follow me." He said, quite pleased about something as he turned around and walked off me slowly trailing behind.

 **A/N: I know I didn't really cover the interview, but at least I gave you guys something to read. Right now though, I can't think what else to write and how I'm going to word the interview. I know it seems like a small chapter and I will try to make the next chapter longer than this, I promise.**

 **Please review what you think. If you have any ideas, please feel free to share I can't promise I will use them, but I might. We'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Thanks guys and I will see you in the next chapter. Bye.**

 **-Splodge2209**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, here I am with the next chapter. Not sure where this is going to go, but oh well, we'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Before I start, someone asked me in the reviews; "I don't get it O.o They grew up together and Thor does not recognise his own sister." I just thought I might clear this up, just in case a few other people have had the same thought. The reason Thor does not recognise his sister is that he hasn't seen her in almost 6 years. She's grown up. If it helps, I will add some flashbacks of some of her past with her brothers. Maybe so you can understand some of the relationships Runa has with her brothers.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Any character you don't recognise the name of, may be one of my own creations.**

 **Now…on with the story**

As we walked deeper into the warehouse, I was shocked to find a silver type door at the back. Looking closer I saw it had the Iron-man symbol on…"Wait! Where exactly are you taking me, Mr. Stark?" I asked demandingly.

He looked back at me, amused, "You said you wanted to know what my "Secret project" is, so I'm going to do a bit of show and tell with you." We walked through the door and into this small room, which made me realise we were in a lift. Who knew, that a lift was built into a warehouse?

When the lift started moving, I was pulled from my thoughts, quite suddenly. Next thing I know the lift doors were opening and an underground room with suits of armour, pieces of metal and computers were all around. Stark and I walked out causing some lights to come on abruptly. 'Well…that's new and definitely not normal at all.'

We walked through the brightly lit room to the other side, near some chairs, and slowly sat down. Tony sat opposite me with a small bottle of wine and two glasses in his hands, he looked at me expectantly. Like he was waiting for me to say something, I wouldn't disappoint. Just ask and an answer you will receive or in this case just give me an expecting look and I'll ask a question.

"Where are we exactly?" I asked unsure, then by the look on his face I rephrased my question, "I mean… I know where we are, but what exactly is this place and why is it hidden under an old abandoned warehouse."

He looked behind me and I slowly turned around. There was nothing there. As I looked back at him, I saw he had moved to sit on the coffee table right in front of my face. "This place is hidden under this warehouse, because as you said, it is abandoned…so no-one would think come into it or think that there is a secret lab hidden underneath it. This place is just one of my many hidden labs that are floating around New York City. But anyway, you said you wanted to interview me about a "Secret Project", so ask away Miss. Clark?"

Have you ever had that happen to you…where your mind just goes blank and you can't form one little coherent sentence, let alone, question? Because that is exactly what just happened to me. I paused, sucking in a deep breath and quickly organising my thoughts, before asking my first question.

"So…every time you or I say secret project, you put air quotations around it. Why?" I asked first. He just stared at me at first, possibly thinking of how to answer me, then opened his mouth, as he spoke you could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Well, Miss. Clark… I'd have thought you would know the answer to that particular question already."

"Are you basically proofing my assumptions correct?"

"Depends what your assumptions are" I could tell he was enjoying this, and it was making me frustrated. I so badly wanted to hit. Do you think my boss would know if I just…I dunno…hit round the back of the head. Actually on second thoughts she probably would. She always seems to know what I've done before I know.

"That, while everyone is running around looking for you, for an interview on your "Secret Project", there isn't actually a "Secret Project" at all. Is there?" I asked, positive that I was correct.

"You would be 100% correct Miss. Clark." I did a little mental dance before becoming serious again.

"So… why are you letting everyone believe that there is one? I mean what's the point? What do you get out of it?"

"I'm letting them believe no such thing, they jumped to the conclusion that I have a "Secret Project" and I decided to let them figure it out for themselves. The point is, that it's entertaining to me to watch everyone try and find me. And I don't get anything out of it…well…sort of. I get a bit of amusement, but that's about it." He had a look of amusement on his face as he talked.

I can't believe he is making everyone run around on a wild goose chase. Well… now that I think about it I sort of can, it is, after all…Tony Stark… the guy who likes to make the whole world stop what they're doing and turn to watch him. I snorted silently, thinking about how true it all is.

"So… you are going to let me put this in the news… that you don't have a project and that all this running around is only for your amusement?" I questioned.

"Yeah, more or less." He replied.

"Well, since this has been pretty much a waste of my time, I'm leaving now." As I got up to leave, he quickly stood and stopped me.

"Wait, just before you leave. Do you mind me asking you one quick question?" he looked at me pleadingly, so I relented.

"Fine, go ahead." I said.

"I was wondering if you, like to come to The Avengers tower some time. I could give you a tour and yes you could write it for the paper." I have to say, I was completely shocked.

I turned to face him completely and nodded my head, "Sure, that would be cool. I'll be there sometime next week. Maybe Wednesday as I finish work early then." I gave him an evil look. "This is only for business, understood? Nothing else."

He nodded his head quickly and agreed.

I left the lab and the warehouse a very happy bunny. I get to have an inside scoop of The Avengers and a tour of The Avengers Tower. Not to mention I might see Captain America again...

 **A/N: Alright… I know this is a pretty short chapter but I didn't want to do any more for this, and it had been a while since I last updated, soooo, I decided to give you this.**

 **Review, to tell me if you want some of the flashbacks with Runa and her brothers and parents.**

 **Review and tell what you think of the story so far.**

 **And just review in general.**

 **Thank you to everyone and especially to abstract0118 for the idea to invite Ashton to the tower. It really helped me plan a bit more of the story.**

 **Once again thank you for the continued support.**

 **-Splodge2209**


End file.
